


You Can't be Sirius?

by Aya_Diefair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Analysis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair
Summary: Draco analyzes his relation to the muggle mass murderer; Sirius Black.  Set in 1993/1994 School Year.





	You Can't be Sirius?

**You Can’t be Sirius?**

_31st of October, 1993_

 

The Halloween Feast was coming to a close.  Draco Malfoy departed the Great Hall early and headed for the library to find some peace and quiet to finish an essay before curfew.  Unfortunately for the blond, a quiet evening was not in store for him. As soon as he pulled open the library doors, Madam Irma Pince announced to the few students scattered about to return to the Great Hall immediately.

A pair of Gryffindor girls breezed through the door Draco still held open, and before any other peers took advantage of the false courtesy, he released the handle and followed the nauseating colors of gold and red, not intending to keep pace with the two.

“It’s about Sirius Black, I bet,” the black-haired girl stated.  “He has it in for Harry Potter.”

Draco couldn’t help but overhear the gossip, and rolled his eyes at the mention of his nemesis.   _Everything_ was about bloody Saint Potter.

“But why would he want to attack Potter?  If he was a Gryffindor, why can’t he just try and do in one of the Slytherins instead?” the brunette asked her friend.

“Lavender, he _murdered_ twelve Muggles!  He was a follower of You-Know-Who.  Gryffindors can go bad, too,” the raven-haired girl half-whispered.  “Besides, why would he escape from Azkaban to snuff out a potential new recruit for–”

The girl abruptly stopped speaking when Draco quickly brushed past them; he couldn’t handle the drama any longer.  The pair watched him carefully, slowing their pace to avoid the boy’s presence. As he turned the corner, he heard them resume the conversation as if he’d never interrupted them.

Draco sought out the Slytherins that huddled in the far corner of the now cleared Great Hall.  As he approached, he looked to Theodore Nott for an explanation.

“What’s going on now?” the blond demanded.

“Sirius Black attempted to break into the Gryffindor Common Room.  Slashed up the portrait good in the process,” Theo recited, already bored with the incident that had unfolded.  “Naturally, the castle is in an uproar, so all the students were ordered to come here while they search the grounds.”

“Oi, Malfoy, isn’t he a relative of yours?” Crabbe asked a little too loudly for Draco’s taste.

He gave the stocky boy a hard smack on the arm.  Sometimes the git was too smart at the dumbest of times.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Of course the blond was well versed in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black family tree; his own mother was a part of that bloodline.  Draco knew of a few ancestors that bore the name Sirius Black, but when it came to his mother’s cousin – and middle sister – he knew next to nothing about them.  All that mattered was that they both were blood traitors, so no further exploring of them was required.

“Don’t get to worked up over it, mate.  You might cause a scene,” Theo joked, a smirk playing his lips.

It was met with a stern glare from the blond.  Draco scanned the area around him to make sure their conversation wasn’t overheard before he hissed out threateningly,  “Quit bringing it up!”

Since the relation was mentioned, Draco couldn’t help but think about their very loose connection.  If Sirius was a blood traitor, why would he join the Dark Lord and slaughter Muggles?

Maybe the Black bloodline had some kind of psyche problem; knowing so much about Aunt Bellatrix would normally be enough proof for him.  Unfortunately it still didn’t add up; his mother was far from insane, she was quite the opposite actually. _He_ wasn’t insane, so that evidence was flawed.

The conversation between the girls came back to him and Draco started to feel a little worried; a deranged relative of his was roaming the castle, clearly confused about where his loyalty lay.  What if Sirius learned he was Narcissa’s son and wanted a go at him, too?

Draco paled at the thought, quickly climbing into the overly fluffy sleeping bag the Headmaster produced for everyone to sleep in.  Its cushiony walls didn’t offer him the comfort he sought, and he wished he could go back to the Slytherin Common Room where he would feel much safer behind the thick stone walls.

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally written for:_
> 
> Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - The Daily Prophet  
>  **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 716  
> 


End file.
